Transport trucks have limited available space for vehicle operation systems and equipment. While it would be desirable to provide various vehicle operational systems on a transport truck, space limitations often restrict the optional equipment that can be installed thereon. As such, many vehicle operation systems that are optional are eliminated in favor of allotting space to more critical vehicle operation systems. Some vehicle operation systems include, for example, sleeper compartment heaters, hydraulic power packs, diesel generators, and fuel supplement systems, such as hydrogen generating apparatus.
Hydrogen generating apparatus have been used on motor vehicles to supplement the fuel used to drive the vehicle. The use of hydrogen as a supplemental fuel in motor vehicle engines has been proposed to increase the performance of the engine. Hydrogen and oxygen, when used as part of the air/fuel mixture for the operation of the engine, have been found to increase the performance of the engine by increasing the mileage and by reducing the amount of emissions from the engine. The hydrogen and oxygen may be generated through electrolysis of an aqueous solution with the gases given off being mixed with the charge of fuel and air supplied to the engine.
Although hydrogen generating apparatus have proven useful, some vehicles such as larger trucks simply don't have the room to accommodate the apparatus. This disadvantage has limited the widespread acceptance of hydrogen generating apparatus.